Five Nights at Freddy's: The Nightmare
by FNAFdoghouse24
Summary: When an evil foe of Fazbears past returns what happens when Brent is left trying to save the day...having to deal with the loss of loved ones in the process...find out in this one-shot.


Before we get started with the story I just wanted to explain it a little, this is just a one shot based around another story that I was working on that I never released) that I wrote awhile ago but never did anything with...figured maybe as an early Christmas gift I would release this to see if you guys would enjoy (And maybe eventually lead to the release of that other story)...might end up releasing chapter 1 just to see if it interests you guys...and don't worry for those of you that have been reading Total Drama Fazbear that story is continuing and for right now will continue to be my main focus.

(Note: Also JJ is referred to as GG in this story)

But anyways I think I've wasted enough of your time letme know if you enjoy it!

* * *

I have been working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for awhile, almost a year to be exact. I am friends all the animatronics hell they are my family and I'm dating the best animatronic chicken in the WORLD! You could say I have it all, being the manager during the day and a security guard at night but all the good in my life there has to be bad.

"Aye maties, it be ye old pal Foxy ta pirate and me first mate Chica" Foxy said introducing Chica and himself during their performance.

"Are ye ready ta go on an adventure?" Foxy asked the group of kids infront of him

"Aye aye captain!" The kids exclaimed in excitement

"I know I am!" Chica said excitedly

Back in the dining room everyone was around hanging out with the kids that weren't in Pirates Cove...except Cheek

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked as Cheek pulled me into the supply closet kissing me

"Yeah, now that I can get pregnant I want a kid and we aren't stopping until you put one in me" Cheek said not letting up

"Yeah but won't we get in trouble if-" I was cut off by Cheeks beak

I couldn't resist temptation in the end even though I tried, I wrapped my arms around her as she stuck her tongue in my mouth I gladly excepted.

Back in the dining room

"Where's Cheek?" Buddy asked Bonnie

"I don't know I haven't seen her in a little bit" Bonnie replied

Then Freddy walked up

"This place is mad busy and we need all the help we can get, where's Cheek at?" Freddy asked a little annoyed

"We don't know, that's what we were just talking about" Buddy replied

Freddy growled then a group of kids surrounded the three and started hugging them and asking them to play.

After about twentie-five minutes Cheek walked out of the closet fixing her bib with a some what happy smile on her face and walked towards the dining area about a minute later I stumbled out with my shirt un-evenly buttoned, my hair messed up and a tired look on my face, Baxter noticed and walked up to me

"Are you alright?" He asked

I looked at him and shook my head

"What's the matter?" He asked

I pulled him into the hallway that leads to all the bedrooms

"What's up?" He asked

"Cheek" I said

"What's wrong with her?" He asked

"It's just ever since the females were updated so they can get pregnant she has been going at it like CRAZY" I said

"You must have it rough, ya know dating a beautiful lady and getting a lot of sex" Baxter said

"No it's not about that...I love Cheek with all my heart and I would do anything for her and I want a kid too and the sex-" I was cut off

"I don't want to hear about that" Baxter said

"Alright" I said

"If it's not the sex then what is it?" Baxter asked

I hesitated but finally spoke

"I'm just nervous...to be a dad" I said putting my head down

Baxter put his hand on my shoulder

"It'll be alright, you'll be a great dad and Cheek will be a great mom" Baxter said "You guys will be great parents trust me" He continued smiling, I smiled back

"Thanks Baxter" I said hugging him he hugged back

"No problem" he said "And besides any kid with a kickass uncle like me is gonna have a great childhood" Baxter said jokingly

"You're right" I said chuckling a little

"We better get back out there" I said smiling

"Sure" Baxter said as we both walked back out to the dining room, when we got out there Baxter was immediately swarmed by kids that pulled him to a game and I fixed my shirt, while I was in the middle of that Cheek walked up

"Something wrong sweetie?" She asked worryingly I looked at her and smiled

"Not at all" I said putting my hand on her stomach, she giggled at that

"What are you doing I'm not pregnant" she said smiling

"Not yet" I said smiling at her

"What do you mean?" She asked

"We are going to keep trying until we got a little baby boy or a baby girl growing in that beautiful body of yours" I said still smiling

Cheek blushed

"Aww" she said wrapping her arms around me I hugged her back

Back in Pirate Cove Foxy and Chica had just finished their first performance for the day and all the kids had gone back into the dining room with the others

"Good performance aye lass?" Foxy asked looking at Chica

"Aye captain" Chica said smiling

Foxy chuckled then his stomach growled

"Aye, I must be hungry" Foxy said looking at his stomach

"I can fix that, be back in a jiffy" Chica said running out of Pirate Cove and towards the kitchen

"Aye I love tat lass" Foxy said smiling

After that he walked to the back of the Cove to get ready for the next performance when he saw light at the front meaning the curtains opened

"Back already lass?" Foxy asked turning around seeing four figures standing in the shadows

"Who ta hell are you?" Foxy asked looking at the shadow figures

They didn't say anything, instead they bolted for Foxy who lifted up his hook and started fighting them off until they got the numbers game going then they started tearing into Foxy ripping him apart with their claws and teeth he screamed in pain as oil started shooting out of him then one of the figures grabbed his jaw and tore it off his body he screamed more

Back in the dining room after everyone heard the screams everyone started screaming and panicking

"What was that!" I yelled towards the others

"I don't know it came from Pirate Cove!" Freddy yelled as we all dashed towards the Cove.

When we ran into the room we immediately ran to the stage and ripped open the curtains to see Foxy torn apart and dying before our eyes

"OH MY GOD FOXY!" I yelled as I ran to him and dropped to my knees

Everyone immediately ran forward to him

"Aye...lad" Foxy muttered

"Foxy what...happened?" I asked starting to tear up

"I w...was atta..attacked" Foxy muttered again

"By who?" I asked sadder then before

"I...I don't...know" he replied I knew his power was fading

"Whe...where's C...C...Chica?" He barely managed to get out

"I...I don't know" I said

"Lad...do me 'cough' a fa..favor will...ye" he asked with a low toned voice

"Y...yeah...anything...Foxy" I said sadly

"T...take...care...of C...Chica for me" Foxy said before the light in his eyes faded and he went limp

"F...Foxy" I said sadly, he didn't respond

Polly fell into Freddy's arms, GG did the same to BB.

"Foxy I'm-" Chica said walking into the room with a some pizza...she stopped when she saw what was going on, then she saw Foxy on the stage

"FOXY!" she yelled as she dropped the pizza and immediately ran over to him and collapsed infront of him crying

"W...what happened?" She asked crying not looking up from Foxy

No one said anything I stood up and backed off the stage until I hit the back wall then I started crying myself, Cheek ran over to me and buried her head in my chest crying herself I held her close.

Then Chica fell onto Foxy's chest and cried harder then I have ever seen her cry before, everyone stood there crying with her then Mr. Fazbear ran in and saw the scene infront of him

"Wha...what happened?" Fazbear asked looking around

"Something...k...killed Foxy" Bonnie said looking at Fazbear sadly

"W...what?" Fazbear asked starting to cry, then he looked at Chica and Foxy.

"Come on you guys don't need to see this anymore" Baxter said walking BB and GG out of the room Lizzie followed, Buddy did the same thing to Roxy and Freddy with Polly

"Co...come on Cheek...y...you don't need...to see this e...either" I stuttered walking Cheek out of the room she was still crying in my arms.

Bonnie and Fazbear stood there in silence crying along with Chica

"Chica maybe we-" Bonnie was saying but he was interrupted

"I'm not leaving Foxy" Chica said lifting her head up from Foxy's lifeless body

"Chica maybe he's right, you do-" Fazbear tried speaking but he was interrupted as well

"IM...NOT...LEAVING...FOXY!" Chica yelled at the two before burying her head back in Foxy's chest

Fazbear and Bonnie looked at each other sadly before leaving the room.

When they walked into the dining room with the rest of us the guys were still holding their significant other and everyone was still tearing up.

"How did this happen?" Fazbear asked sadly, all the guys looked at him but no one said anything, then I finally broke the silence

"This is my fault" I said sadly

Cheek looked up at me sadly

"No it's not" She said

I looked at her and nodded my head

"Yeah it is...I'm the security guard...I'm here to protect you guys and I let Foxy down" I said putting my head down, then Cheek backed away and looked at me

"This isn't anyone's fault" she said

Then my sadness turned to rage and I punched one of the walls as hard as I could putting a hole in it then I stormed out of the room and into the office. Cheek covered her beak and started crying again

"I have never seen Brent act like that" Cheek said with tears pouring down her face

"He's angry and upset, you can't be to hard on him" Freddy said looking at Cheek

Cheek didn't respond she just kept crying

"I'll go talk to him" Baxter said walking towards the office but he was stopped

"Let me talk to him" Freddy said walking past Baxter

Then he walked down the hall and into the office

"Brent, I need to talk to you" he said noticing me standing with my head against the wall

I didn't respond

"Say something" Freddy said

I still didn't respond

"Look I know you're angry and upset we all are but what you just did in there isn't the way to settle things" Freddy said "You're scaring everyone especially Cheek, after she saw you do that she broke down into tears" he continued

"You don't have anything to be scared of" I said lowly still looking at the wall

"Cheek doesn't know that, she is scared to death" Freddy said

"She doesn't have anything to be scared of I would never hurt her" I said still not looking at Freddy

"She doesn't know that" Freddy said

"Yes she does" I replied

"No she doesn't, and will you look at me?" Freddy asked annoyed that I wasn't looking at him

I didn't respond

"FOR GOD SAKE LOOK AT ME!" Freddy demanded

That's when I got pissed and balled my fist and walked and got in Freddy's face with rage in my eyes

"WHAT! I'M LOOKING AT YOU WHAT!" I yelled, Freddy didn't say anything instead he turned around and exited the office

When Freddy got back into the dining room everyone looked at him

"What happened?" Asked Bonnie

Freddy shook his head but didn't say anything he just kept walking and climbed onto the stage, all the others looked at each other then they walked towards the stage

"Sweetie what happened?" Polly asked, Freddy looked at her

"He's filled with rage" Freddy said plainly, Cheek dropped down infront of the stage and sat with her face buried in her knees crying

"He's just upset" BB said

"Yeah" Freddy said plainly

Then they heard footsteps and saw me march into the dining room, no one said anything. I walked over to where they were and saw Cheek sitting on the floor with her face in her knees I walked over to her and got on my knees and wrapped her arms around, she wrapped hers around me and cried

"I would never hurt you, you know that right?" I asked her quietly

"Y...yes" she said crying

"Alright, I love you you are the most important thing in the world to me and I would do anything to protect you" I said again quietly, The others just watched

Then after Cheek and I hugged for a few minutes I broke the hug kissed her and walked back to the office.

After I was gone everyone looked at each other

"What was that about?" Asked Bonnie

"I don't know" Freddy replied, After a minute of silence Roxy broke it

"I'm gonna go check on Chica" she said walking towards Pirate Cove.

When she got there Chica was sitting in the same position she was earlier with her head on Foxy's chest

"Chica...are you alright?" Roxy asked

Chica didn't respond

"Chi-" Roxy went to ask again

"Leave...me...alone...please" Chica said coldly not lifting her head off of Foxy

"Ok sorry" Roxy said walking out of the room sadly

Then she walked back to the others

"What happened?" Buddy asked

"She...doesn't want to be bothered" Roxy said sadly, Everyone else looked sad too...Then Cheek stood up

"I'm going to check on Brent" she said

"Uh maybe you should leave him alone for a bit" Freddy said

Cheek glared at him

"He's my boyfriend, I'm going to check on him" Cheek said

Freddy didn't respond, then Cheek walked towards the office.

When Cheek got outside the door she slowly opened it and looked in

"Brent, it's Cheek" she said

I didn't respond, then she walked in and closed the door behind her and saw me with my head against the wall like Freddy did when he came in

"Are you ok?" She asked walking towards me

"Yeah" I said quietly not looking up from the wall

"Brent please look at me, I love you and I'm worried about you" she said sadly, I looked up from the wall and looked at her

"I'm ok Cheek" I said walking over to her kissing her cheek and hugging her, she hugged back

"I...I ju...just know I could of...been there" I said starting to tear up again as we broke the hug

"It's not your fault" Cheek said trying to comfort me, I looked at her sadly

"I...I let F...Foxy down" I said breaking down in tears and dropping to the floor infront of the desk

Cheek ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me starting to cry herself.

"T... This is my f... Fault" I said crying

Cheek didn't say anything she just hugged me tighter, Cheek and I just sat there hugging each other and crying. After almost ten minutes I stopped crying and looked Cheek in the eyes

"Thank you" I said wiping tears off my face, She looked at me wiping tears off her face

"For what?" She asked sniffling

"Being here when I needed you" I replied

She smiled a little

"You're my boyfriend of course I was going to be here, I'll always be here" Cheek replied hugging me again

"And you're my girlfriend and I will always be here for you" I said hugging her tight, We broke the hug and I wiped a few tears off of Cheeks face then pulled her in and kissed her

"I love you" I said looking her in the eyes

"And I love you too" she replied kissing me again then we stood up

"We better go see what the others are doing" I said

"You're right" Cheek said

Then I took her hand and we walked out of the office together.

When we got into the dining room everyone looked at us

"Everything alright?" Polly asked

"Yeah" I said walking towards them

"Chica still hasn't come out of Pirate Cove?" I asked looking at them

Everyone shook their heads

"I'll go talk to her" I said

"I don't think that's a good idea" Buddy said

"I don't care" I replied walking towards Pirate Cove

Everyone looked at me as I walked in

"Chica" I said as I walked closer to the stage she didn't even acknowledge me

"Chica it's Brent, I want to talk to you" I said looking at her

Again I didn't get anything, I walked onto the stage and knelt down infront of Foxy and Chica

"Chica please listen" I said sadly

"What?" She asked not moving her head off of Foxy

"I know this is hard we miss Foxy too bu-" I was cut off Chica looked up at me

"Foxy was my husband I loved him more than anything and he is gone a...and I didn't even get to s...say g...goodbye" Chica said starting to cry again

"Chica, Foxy loved you more than anything you know that" I said looking at her

"He didn't deserve this" Chica said crying still

"I know he didn't Chica" I replied

"H...he was taken from me" Chica said starting to get angry but it quickly turned back into sadness

I stayed silent a minute but finally spoke

"If you want to blame someone blame me" I said looking down at Foxy

Chica looked at me but didn't say anything

"You guys trusted me to keep you safe...I'm the security guard but I couldn't keep Foxy safe...I...I let him down" I said with a tear rolling down my face

Chica looked at me sadly

"I'm sorry Chica...this is my fault" I said looking at Chica

"No it's not" She said looking back at me "it's not your fault" she continued

I looked at her sadly

"This isn't anyone's fault besides whoever or whatever attacked Foxy" Chica said

I looked at her and was about to speak before we heard a group of screams coming from the dining room, Chica and I quickly got up and ran out of the Cove to see what was going on. When we got into the dining room we saw atleast two dozen animalistic looking droids surrounding the others

"GUYS COME ON!" I yelled motioning for them to follow Chica and I they started running when one of the droids jumped and grabbed Bonnie's ankle making him fall to the ground then it bit into his ankle he screeched in pain as oil shot out

"BONNIE!" Freddy yelled trying to go back and help but before he could Bonnie was swarmed and the droids were tearing him apart all you could see was oil gushing out and all you could hear was Bonnie screaming in pain. The rest of us ran into Parts and Services and barricaded the door

"We have to get out of here" Baxter said panicking

Cheek was crying on me after witnessing what happened to Bonnie

Polly was doing the same thing to Freddy and Roxy was doing the same thing to Buddy, BB and GG were crying on each other scared out of their minds

"I know we do" I replied to Baxter

"We're trapped there isn't another way out the front doors are surrounded" Buddy said

"We'll find a way out" I said trying to stay calm and reassure everyone

Then I started looking around the room to see if there was another way out then I noticed the vent in the top corner of the room

"What about the vent?" I asked pointing at it

"Half of us cant fit into the vent" Freddy said

"You're right" I said looking at him

But then I stood there and thought a minute even if we did get out of the building we couldn't go anywhere without a vehicle and my car wasn't big enough to fit the whole group

"I got an idea" I said out-loud everyone looked at me

"What is it?" Buddy asked

"Even if we made it out my car couldn't get us anywhere so I'm going to have to get the keys to the pizza van" I said

"Where are they?" Freddy asked

I sighed

"The office" Mr. Fazbear said

"How are you going to get them, we can't leave this room" Baxter said

"Thats where my idea comes in" I replied "Alright I will climb into the vent and make my way to the office the door was closed so I should be able to get the keys and get back into the vent without anyone noticing after that I will make my way to the kitchen where I will find a way to make some noise hopefully drawing those things into the kitchen giving you guys enough time to quickly run through the front door" I continued

"But how will you get out?" Baxter asked

"I will climb back into the vent and make my way through the opening in the back of the building" I replied

"What if this plan doesn't work?" Freddy asked

"It will trust me" I replied Freddy nodded

"Are you sure?" Lizzie asked

I looked at her

"Yes, you guys got to trust me" I replied Cheek looked up at me calming down a little but she was still crying

"I don't want to lose you, I don't know what I would do" She said hugging me tighter, I hugged her tighter and kissed her cheek

"Cheek I'm not going anywhere I promise, but in order to get us out of here I have to do this" I said then I looked around at the others

"Just when you hear the noise from the kitchen give it a minute and be prepared to run" I continued Everyone nodded then I looked down at Cheek and broke the hug and looked in her eyes and kissed her

"Be careful" Cheek said

"I promise you I will be alright" I said

"Ok...I love you" Cheek said sadly

"I love you too Cheek" I replied

I hugged and kissed her again then made my way to the vent, pulled the cover off and climbed in. As I climbed through the vent trying to make my way to the office I thought about everything that has happened today Foxy dying right in front of me and watching Bonnie being torn apart by these things and I started tearing up again but managed to keep my cool knowing that if I broke down I would probably get caught and I wasn't going to let that happen and not only let the group down but let Cheek down because I knew I wasn't breaking my promise to Cheek.

I made it to the vent inside the office and looked around before opening it and luckily the door was closed and nothing was in there, I sighed in relief and pushed the vent open and climbed out. I quickly made my way to the desk and grabbed the keys to the pizza van then I remembered the hand gun Mr. Fazbear kept strapped to under the desk so I grabbed that too then I heard footsteps coming closer to the door so I quickly climbed back into the vent and closed it back and made my way through the vent to the kitchen.

When I got to the kitchen I looked around before I opened the vent and again luckily I didn't see anything then I pushed it open and jumped out and quickly looked around the kitchen for something to distract those things so the others could get out then I saw a radio sitting on the counter and remembered the chefs listen to music sometimes

"Thank god" I said to myself then I plugged the radio in turned it on and turned the volume all the way up then I quickly ran back to the vent and and climbed in, while I was climbing back into the vent I felt something grab my leg I turned around and saw one of those animatronic zombies staring at me.

I started kicking and panicking

"NO NO!" I yelled as I kicked then I pulled out the handgun and tried shooting at the robot but the bullets barely did any damage to it

Back in Parts and Services the others heard the music

"You hear that?" Freddy asked

"Sounds like music" Baxter replied

"It's Brent we have to go!" Lizzie exclaimed

Then Freddy peaked out the door and saw the dining room was almost clear, he looked back at the others

"Stay close" he said as he opened the door and him and the others quickly made their way to the front door

"NO NO HELP!" They heard me yell

"IT'S BRENT!" Cheek started panicking "HE'S INTROUBLE WE HAVE TO HELP!" Cheek said still panicking, Freddy grabbed her shoulders

"You get out with the others I'll help him" Freddy said

"Freddy wait" Polly said running over to Freddy and hugging him Freddy hugged back then kissed her

"I love you" he said as he turned around and made his way to the kitchen

Then the others started running towards the door again

Roxy was holding Chica's hand and they were running together then out of nowhere one of those things ran up and sank its teeth into Chica's neck making oil shoot out and Chica scream in pain

"NO!" Roxy yelled as she held Chica's hand the others saw what was going on then Buddy ran over and pulled Roxy away as more of those things came out of nowhere and piled on Chica tearing her apart. The others made it to the door and ran outside the pizzeria and closed the doors behind them then Fazbear locked them with his keys. Roxy was crying into Buddy's chest after watching Chica just get torn apart by those things.

Back in the kitchen I was struggling to get my foot free then I heard the kitchen door open

"Come here you bastards" I heard Freddy yell then he ran over to where I was and pulled the one that had my ankle off of me I looked back as they started to surround him

"FREDDY!" I yelled

"GO GO GO!" He yelled as they started tearing into him his oil started splashing and splashed onto my face I crawled through the vent with tears falling down my face and couldn't hear anything but Freddy's screams as I made my way to the exit in the back of the building and crawled out and dropped to the ground below with tears covering my face. After about a minute of laying on the ground crying I got up and limped to the front, the animatronic that grabbed me hurt my ankle when it was pulling me. I limped to the front with my head down and my face covered in oil, When the others saw me Cheek ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me I looked up sadly

"Where's Freddy?" Polly asked

I didn't say anything I just shook my head and looked back down

Polly broke down into tears and dropped to her knees, then Cheek looked up and saw the oil on my face but knew who's it was so she didn't say anything instead she broke down into tears and cried on my shoulder.

I looked back up and noticed Chica was missing

"Where's Chica?" I asked fearing I already knew the answer

"T...they took her fr...from me...they pulled her right from me" Roxy said lifting her head up crying then burying it back in Buddy's chest

I looked up at the sky starting to cry

"Guys we gotta go" I said sniffling limping to the van with Cheek in my arms, everyone followed and got in

I drove and Cheek sat in the passengers seat and everyone else got in the back, Polly was sitting in the fetal position with her head buried in her knees crying.

"Where are we going?" Baxter asked

"I don't know" I replied quietly

"We can go to my house there is enough room for all of us there" Fazbear said speaking up

"Alright" I said as we drove to Fazbears house.

When we got there we parked the van in the garage and got out and walked inside to be greeted by Mr. Fazbears wife

"Hey sweetie what are you doing home so early?" Mrs. Fazbear asked kissing her husband on the cheek

"Uh well actually I got a surprise" Mr. Fazbear said

"What is it?" Mrs. Fazbear asked

"Uh guys come on in" Mr. Fazbear called out to us, we all walked into the room

Mrs. Fazbear didn't say anything

"Uh they are going to be staying with us a little while" Mr. Fazbear said

"Why?" Mrs. Fazbear asked "And weren't there other ones?" She asked

All of us put our heads down

"Uh yeah there...there were" Mr. Fazbear said

"What happened?" Mrs. Fazbear asked

"Uh the pizzeria is over run with killer animatronics and the others...uh didn't make it" Mr. Fazbear said about to break down into tears

Mrs. Fazbear covered her mouth then hugged her husband

"I'm...sorry" she said sadly

The rest of us just watched in sadness, Cheek was cuddled close to me with tears coming down her face again same with Roxy and Buddy.

"Well you guys can make yourselfs at home" Mrs. Fazbear said pointing to the livingroom

"Uh thank you" I said in a low toned voice walking out of the kitchen with Cheek close to me the others followed. When we got into the living Cheek and I sat down on the couch cuddled together Buddy and Roxy sat down next to us, Polly sat down on one of the recliners Baxter sat on the other one and Lizzie, BB, and GG sat on the love seat we all stayed silent until Mr. Fazbear walked in the room with a towel and handed it to me

"Here wipe off your face" he said

I looked at the towel then at him

"Thanks" I said wiping Freddy's oil of my face he nodded

"Hope you guys are comfortable because I don't know how long we are going to be here" Fazbear said

We all looked at him

"We're fine, thank you" Buddy said

Fazbear nodded and walked back out of the room.

The room stayed silent again then I spoke

"I...I let Foxy down again" I said sadly, everyone looked at me

"I told him I would take care of Chica...just like I told him I would take care of him" I said with tears coming down my face, Cheek hugged me tighter

"I let Freddy down...I let Bonnie down...I let Chica down...I let Foxy down...and I let all of you down" I said tears now pouring down my face

"This isn't your fault" Buddy said

"This isn't anyone's fault" he continued

"You put your own life on the line to save us" Baxter said

"Yeah but my plan got Freddy and Chica killed" I said looking at him

"Freddy gave his life to save me" I continued I held Cheek close and tried to stop crying No one knew what to say and everything went quite again.

After about three hours everyone had fallen asleep, but we were all awoken by a loud scream

"What was that?" Buddy asked quickly

"I don't know" I replied jumping to my feet and running towards the scream

When I got to where the scream came from I saw a group of those animatronic animals attacking Mrs. Fazbear, then Mr. Fazbear ran in the room and looked on in horror as they tore apart his wife.

"Come on we have to go" I said to him he didn't respond "LETS GO!" I yelled grabbing his arm he yanked away from me and ran towards the animatronics and his wife

"Mr. Fazbear!" I yelled, the killer animatronics quickly swarmed Fazbear...I shook my head and ran back into the living room

"WE HAVE TO GO!" I yelled

"What's going on?" Cheek asked scared

"They found us" I replied

"Who?" Buddy asked

"Those killer robot things...WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" I repeated everyone got up and we quickly ran to the front door and out into the yard

"Where are Mr and Mrs Fazbear?" BB asked, I looked at him and shook my head...he started tearing up

"Go wait out front, I have to get the van" I said running towards the garage I went in the side door that was unlocked and quickly got in the van and started it. I backed up through the garage door and sped to the front of the house, the others quickly got in and I floored it and we drove away.

Everyone was shook up with what just happened Cheek was cover her face with her hands crying I put my right arm around her and pulled her close to me to try and calm her down, she cried onto my shoulder.

The van stayed silent until Baxter broke it

"How did they find us?" Baxter asked

"I...don't know" I replied lowly

"The real question is why do they want all of us dead?" Buddy asked

Everyone in the back looked at him but no one said anything

"I don't know but we aren't going to let them win" I said angrily, everyone looked at me even Cheek looked up at me

"What do you mean?" Baxter asked

"These things were obviously created by someone, were going to find him and were going to kill him" I said seriously, everyone just stared at me no one said anything

After driving around for about an hour the gas light came on in the van

"Great" I said out loud

"What is it?" Cheek asked looking at me

"We're almost out of gas" I said

"We're going to have to stop" I continued, after that I pulled into the next gas station I saw and pulled up to a gas pump

"Stay here" I said looking around at everyone "Lock the doors when I get out" I said looking at Cheek everyone nodded

Then I got out of the van and walked into the gas station and paid then went back out to the van and started filling it with gas after it was filled I knocked on the window and Cheek unlocked the door and I climbed in and started the van again and we drove off

"What now?" Cheek asked

"I don't know" I replied "What I do know though is we can't drive around all night" I continued

"We have nowhere else to go" Buddy said

"I know" I said, as we drove I saw an abandoned office building in the distance

"There" I said pointing at the building

"What about it?" Buddy asked

"We will stay there until we can figure something else out" I said pulling into the parking lot of the building, when we stopped we all got out and walked to the door

"A revolving door?" Baxter asked

"Yeah, I guess so" I said walking into the door and pushing into the building the others quickly followed. After all of us looked around we met back up in a conference room that had a huge table and almost two dozen chairs around it and we all sat down.

"So what now?" BB asked

"I don't know, we stay hid for the night then we start looking for that son of a bitch that made those robots tomorrow" I said, everyone looked at me but didn't say anything.

After sitting there a few hours everyone was bored out of their minds Cheek was resting her head on me trying to fall asleep I had my left arm around her, at this point the sun was setting and the building was getting dark everything was silent until we heard a giant crash coming from another room that alerted everyone

"What was that?" Lizzie asked

"I don't know" I said standing up then Cheek grabbed my arm

"You're not really going out there are you?" She asked

"I have to see what that was" I replied

"Then i'm going with you" Buddy said standing up

"And so will I" Baxter said

I nodded then the three of us walked towards the door, I stopped and looked back at the others

"Don't leave this room and yell if you see or hear anything we will be back in seconds" I said everyone nodded then Buddy, Baxter and I walked out the door closing it behind us. We walked out to the main lobby that we entered in but didn't see anything then we heard a scream coming from one of the offices we quickly and carefully made our way to the office and saw a group of those killer animatronics surrounding a man that looked familiar

"Jeremy?" Buddy asked

The animatronics turned towards us

"PLEASE HELP!" Jeremy yelled

"We have to help him" Baxter said

I knew it was dangerous but it was the right thing to do

"Alright, Buddy take these and go get the others out of here and to the van" I said giving Buddy the keys to the van, Buddy nodded and took the keys and ran back to the others

The animatronics started walking towards Baxter and I

"I got an idea" I said trying to pick up one of the filing cabinets by the door I couldn't so Baxter grabbed a side and we threw it taking down almost all of the animatronics

"RUN!" I yelled towards Jeremy

After that Jeremy ran towards the door and through it pushing me into the wall in the process and running through the revolving door only to be met with about a dozen of those killer animatronics Baxter helped me up and we ran to the door not noticing Jeremy running back into and we were trapped as both open sides started filling with the killer robots Jeremy in one said and Baxter and I in another

"Where did all these things come from?" Baxter asked panicking a little

"I...I don't know" I replied then in the distance I could see the others getting in the van "They made it out" I said

"What?" Baxter asked

I pointed towards the van, Baxter smiled then the smile faded

"What are we going to do?" Baxter asked trying to keep the door closed

"I...I don't know" I replied

"We have to do something we're going to die in here" Jeremy yelled from the other side

"I know I'm thinking" I yelled back

Then we heard a radio, a horn, and Buddy yelling and looked out the door and saw Buddy driving the van to distract the robots on the outside they turned and walked towards the van then I remembered the hand gun in my pocket I pulled it out and check to see how much ammo I had...of course finding out there was none...then I got an idea

"I got it" I said "Jeremy...Jeremy" I called over to the other side to see Jeremy in a panic

"W...WE'RE TRAPPED!" He yelled

"Jeremy listen to me I have an idea i'm gonna break the glass keep your door still" I said, Jeremy nodded then I hit the door with the butt of the gun a couple of times causing Jeremy's door to open a little

"STOP STOP ITS NOT GONNA BREAK!" Jeremy yelled panicking

"It will trust me" I said trying to calm him down. Then as I went to hit it again he started pushing his side open

"JEREMY STOP!" I yelled

"JEREMY DON'T" Baxter yelled trying to keep our door closed

"JEREMY!" I yelled then he pushed through opening up Baxter and I's side just enough for those things to grab Baxter's leg

Then Jeremy took off running towards where the others drove the van while those things pulled Baxter to the floor I grabbed him and tried to pull him back

"Kill this guy when you find him" Baxter said before the robots dragged him through the door

"BAXTER!" I yelled as the door closed again, then they slammed Baxter against the glass and pinned him and started tearing him apart he screamed in pain as his oil gushed out and splattered the glass I fell back and could do nothing but watch with tears rolling down my face.

Back at the van Jeremy had caught up with them, Buddy stopped and got out

"Where are the others?" Buddy asked the others opened the back door and eyeballed Jeremy, Cheek was about to tear up fearing what happened

"Listen get in the van we have to get out of here" Jeremy said

"We aren't leaving without the others, now where are they?" Buddy said getting angry

"Listen either you get in and we leave or you stay and die with the other two your choice" Jeremy said

After he said that everyone's eyes widened and Cheek started crying

"Brent and Baxter are dead?" Buddy asked shockingly

"I did what I had to to survive" Jeremy said, then Buddy balled up his fist and was about to punch Jeremy when I came running up from the side and tackled Jeremy to the ground and started repeatedly punching him in the face

The others were shocked to see me, Cheek stopped crying.

Then I got off of Jeremy and looked down at him his face was bloody then I looked at the others

"Where's Baxter?" Buddy asked I was breathing heavy and had tears coming down my face I just stood there and shook my head.

Buddy looked down sad the others started to tear up, Lizzie started crying but she tried to hide it.

"Lets go" I said

"What about him?" Buddy asked pointing at Jeremy

"He isn't coming" I said coldly getting in the van, Buddy climbed in the back and we drove away leaving Jeremy unconscious on the ground.

As we pulled out of the parking lot everyone stayed quite and I just drove back the way we came. I could see Cheek silently crying so I wrapped my right arm around her and pulled her close to me, she rested her head on my shoulder and kept crying. As we drove a saw a car start following us and didn't make anything of it at first

"I think that guy behind us is following us" I said, Cheek looked in the rear view mirror and saw him

"I see him" Cheek said

The I looked back and saw him sticking what looked like a gun out the window

"SHIT GET DOWN!" I yelled everyone dropped down then he started firing at us, we felt the bullets hit the van but none of us got hit then I felt one of the tires blow out

"He hit one of the tires" I said

Then another and another until we only had one tire left which then exploded causing me to loose control of the van and swerve

"HANG ON!" I yelled as the van started to flip and roll down the street everyone was banging against the walls and roof as it did then it came to a stop upside down.

After about ten minutes of being knocked out I woke up and was hanging upside down in the van I had cuts and bruises all over me I looked over and saw Cheek was in the same position I unbuckled my seatbelt and fell to the ground I looked back and didn't see anyone moving. Then I opened my door and crawled out of the van after that I pulled myself up and used the van to walk to the passenger side where Cheek was I opened the door, unbuckled Cheek and dragged her out of the van she had holes in her suit and I could see oil on her meaning she was bleeding, I started shaking her

"Cheek...Cheek" I said she started opening her eyes a little

She moaned in pain "Cheek you there?" I asked looking at her

"B...Brent?" She asked

"Yeah it's me sweetie" I replied

"W...what happened?" She asked

"Someone was shooting at us and we got in a wreck" I replied

"W...what about the others?" Cheek asked

"I haven't checked on them yet" I replied "Can you get up?" I asked

"I...I think" Cheek said using me to pull herself up I helped lift her, when she got to her feet she fell against the van moaning

"Are you ok?" I asked putting my arm around her

"I...I'll be fine" she replied after that I helped her walk to the back then I opened the back of the van and saw the others still not moving

"Guys...guys" I called into the back

Then I saw Buddy start moving

"Ugh" he moaned as he tried to pull himself up

"Buddy" I called as I climbed into the back to help him

He looked at me, I made my way to him and helped walk him out of the back

"Where's Roxy?" He asked trying to pull away from

"Buddy I'll find her, but you need to wait out here" I said as I started climbing back into the back

I started checking on everyone but no one was moving, then I just started dragging them out Polly, then BB, then Lizzie, the GG and finally Roxy after I got everyone out I started trying to wake them up again Buddy immediately ran to Roxy

"Roxy...Roxy wake up its Buddy" Buddy said shaking Roxy after about a minute she started opening her eyes

"B...Buddy" Roxy said Buddy started crying tears of joy then he wrapped his arms around her and helped her sit up

Meanwhile Cheek and I were trying to wake the others up, after awhile we got all of them up but we were all hurt, bleeding and tired and it didn't help that it was dark and we didn't have a vehicle.

"We better get moving" I said everyone agreed and we had to help each other walk, I was helping Cheek BB and GG were helping each other Buddy was helping Roxy and Polly and Lizzie were helping each other and we just walked dozens of cars passed us but no one stopped and we just walked. As we were walking we all the sudden heard a semi coming up behind us then it stopped infront of us and the back opened and about four dozen of those killer robots poured out

"SHIT RUN!" I yelled as we ran past the semi I noticed it said 'Danesville Tech' across it. We were all trying to run but we were all weak and hurt then Polly and Lizzie tripped

"SHIT!" I yelled everyone stopped

"YOU GUYS KEEP RUNNING!" I yelled at the others as I ran back to help Polly and Lizzie then I saw the robots getting closer

"GO" Polly yelled

"IM NOT LEAVING YOU GUYS!" I yelled back

"BRENT YOU HAVE CHEEK TO WORRY ABOUT WE'RE GOING TO GET YOU KILLED GO!" Lizzie yelled

"N...NO!" I replied then I started picking them up they put their arms around me and we all limped away but it was no use we were about to be surrounded then Polly pushed us off and ran towards the robots

"POLLY!" I yelled as Lizzie and I stopped, she didn't respond then she disappeared into the middle of the robots and all Lizzie and I could hear was Polly's screams

"We have to go" I said to Lizzie as we watched in horror at those robots tearing Polly apart

As we were running we saw a building in the distance

"Maybe they went in there" I said looking at Lizzie

"Maybe" she replied as we kept running, the running stopped when I heard a shot gun blast then saw Lizzie grab her gut and fall to the ground with oil gushing out

"LIZZIE!" I yelled then I looked around to see if I could find who shot her but I couldn't see anyone after that I dropped to my knees and rolled Lizzie over "L...Lizzie...Lizzie" I said looking at her she was shaking really bad as oil was gushing out of her

"Lizzie you're going to be ok" I said starting to tear up

"N...no I'm not...y...you need t...to go" she said then the light in her eyes started fading and they started closing

"Lizzie" I said looking down at Lizzie's almost lifeless body

"G...go" Lizzie muttered as the lights in her eyes went out and they closed, I sat there and looked at her a minute then saw the robots coming so I got up and quickly limped away as I did I looked back one last time and saw the robots surround Lizzie's body and start tearing it open. As I ran closer to the building I hoped the others would be there, when I got there I pushed the door open and limped inside covered with oil to see everyone standing in the main lobby Cheek immediately ran to me

"Where are Lizzie and Polly?" Buddy asked noticing they weren't with me

I looked at him sadly but didn't say anything he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It isn't safe here" BB said

"I know" I replied

"But before we leave we have to find a car or something because we can't travel on foot" GG said

"We might not have a choice" I said looking at her

"We can't travel on foot we're to weak and we're all hurt" Roxy said

"I know but those things are just down the road they are coming this way and we can't get trapped in a building with them" I replied

Everyone looked at me

"Look there are only six of us left and if we're going to survive we have to do things right" I said

"At this point I don't think any of us are going to survive" Buddy said

Everyone looked at him

"So you just want to give up?" I asked angrily "We have gone through to much to just give up" I said

"I didn't say that it's just with everything that has happened whoever made those robots wants all of us dead and he's obviously succeeding" Buddy said

I walked closer to him

"We are going to beat this...for Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, Baxter, Mr and Mrs Fazbear, Lizzie and Polly" I said

Everyone looked at me

"We have lost to much to let this asshole get away... Let him get away with killing our family" I said "And we will take him down and make it out alive" I continued then I walked towards the door

"I'm leaving, if you guys want to come you can" I said walking out the door Cheek didn't even hesitate before she ran and caught up to me

Buddy, Roxy, BB and GG looked at each other then they followed

After Cheek caught up to me I looked at her

"You don't have to come with me" I said

"I know, but you're my boyfriend and I'm not leaving your side" she replied

"We're not either" Buddy said walking up with BB, GG and Roxy I smiled at them

"We're in this together" Roxy said

"We have been since the beginning, we're a family" BB said

"Thanks guys" I said smiling at them

"We better get moving" Buddy said

"You're right" I said as we all started walking again, I put my arm around Cheek who was still limping a little

"So I think I know where those robots came from" I said everyone looked at me

"Where?" Buddy asked

"When that semi pulled up back there the side of the trailer said 'Danesville Tech" I said

"Danesville Tech never heard of it" Buddy said

"I've never been there but I have passed it before, it's a technology lab" I said

"So you think that's where these things are coming from?" Cheek asked

"Yeah and if they are coming from there the guy that created them and sent them after us is there too" I replied

"So we're going to Danesville Tech?" Buddy asked

"Yes we are" I replied

After about an hour of walking we were almost back in town and a car finally stopped

"Uh...are you guys ok?" The guy in the car asked

"Uh...not really...I would ask if you could give my friends and I a ride but I don't think all of us will fit" I said

"Um we can see if you want to" the guy replied

"Um alright I guess" I said "BB and GG will have to sit on your guys laps" I said looking at Buddy and Roxy who climbed in the back

"Where am I going to sit?" Cheek asked

"You can either try and squeeze in the middle of Buddy and Roxy or you can try and sit in my lap" I said looking at her

"Uh I don't think she is going to fit back here" Buddy said

Cheek and I looked in the back and saw Buddy, Roxy, BB, and GG squeezed together in the back then we looked at each other

"My lap it is" I said getting in the front then Cheek climbed in and sat on my lap.

"So...uh where to?" The driver asked

"Danesville Tech" I replied

"Uh Danesville Tech has been closed for three years, why do you need to go there?" The guy asked

"Closed?" Buddy asked

"Yeah" the guy replied

"Uh there's some business we have to take care of there" I replied not telling him the real reason

"Oh alright" he replied

After about twenty minutes we made it to Danesville tech and all of us got out

"Uh thanks for the ride" I said pulling my wallet out and handing the guy a twenty dollar bill for the ride

"No problem" he said taking the money then he drove off as the animatronics and I faced the dark building

"Here we are" I said looking at the building

"Yep" Buddy said as we started walking to the building when all the sudden we heard a gunshot and saw oil splash all over the ground infront of us then we looked over and saw GG fall to the ground and go limp

"Ahhh...NOOO!" BB yelled as he collapsed to the ground next to her

The rest of us looked on, Roxy crying onto Buddy and Cheek crying onto me while mine and Buddy's ladies cried on us we looked around to see if we could find the shooter but it was so dark we couldn't see anything. I looked back at BB who had tears pouring down his face then all of the sudden a spotlight lit up above the building and aimed at three semis in the parking lot all of us except BB looked at them as the doors opened and dozens upon dozens of those killers robots spilled out

"SHIT BB WE HAVE TO GO!" I yelled at BB, he didn't reply

"BB NOW" I yelled again then Buddy ran over to him and grabbed him BB tried to fight away but he couldn't break Buddy's grip then we all ran for the building, as we were running anther bullet got shot and hit Buddy in the knee causing him to collapse to ground

"BUDDY!" Roxy yelled running towards him

"SHIT! CHEEK YOU AND BB GET INSIDE NOW!" I yelled Cheek nodded her head and grabbed BBs arm and they ran into the building as I ran over to Buddy and Roxy I tried picking Buddy up but he was to heavy

"ROXY HELP!" I yelled and we got Buddy to his feet and put our arms around him and carried him towards the door as we got closer I looked back and saw the animatronics were right behind us and knew we weren't going to make it Buddy knew it too then he looked at me

"Thank you for trying to help but I'm not going to cause you and Roxy to die with me...so when I say run you run no matter what" Buddy said seriously

"W...what" I replied

"DO IT!" He demanded I nodded my head then he looked over at Roxy

"Roxy I love you" he said kissing her then he let go of us and pushed Roxy at me

"RUN!" He yelled as he turned around and faced the animatronics

"BUDDY!" Roxy yelled trying to run to him I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the building not letting go of my grip

"I'm not letting you bastards kill my friends!" He yelled as he limped towards the robots and dived at them Roxy watched the whole thing as I pulled her towards the building then she saw Buddy go down in the middle of them and all we could hear were his screams as we ran inside the building and Cheek closed the doors. Once we were inside Roxy yanked away from me and fell to the floor crying

"What happened?" Cheek asked

"W...we weren't going to make it...and Buddy saved us" I replied BB and Roxy were both on the floor crying Cheek started crying a little I hugged her

"We gotta keep moving" I said BB and Roxy didn't even acknowledge me

"Come on we've made it this far...once we kill this guy it will all be over" I said

"That's where you're wrong my friend" an unfamiliar raspy voice said behind us, all of us turned and looked and saw a torn up golden bunny animatronic standing there

"W...who the are you?" I asked

"I'm Springtrap" the bunny replied

"Do you guys not remember me?" He asked smiling

"We've never even met before" Cheek said

"We haven't my darlin but i'v met Freddy" Springtrap replied

"Freddy never mentioned you" I said

"Figures...but where's Freddy now?" Springtrap said smiling that's when I balled up my fist

"You're the one behind all of this" I said angrily "YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS!" I yelled

"Glad you could figure it out" Springtrap said clapping

"Why are you doing this?" Roxy asked standing up "Why are you killing us?" She continued

"Well you see back when the first Freddy Fazbears Pizza opened Freddy and I were the only animatronics but after the new animatronics started showing up I got abandoned in a boarded up room alone and left to rot for over thirty years" Springtrap said "And when they moved the Pizzeria to a bigger location I was left in that boarded up room and vowed that I would get all of you back and now here we are, and I'm almost finished with my job" he continued

"After being boarded up for thirty years how did you even escape?" I asked

"Some people came in searching the restaurant and found the room and removed the boards to see inside so I killed them and escaped" Springtrap said, after he said that I stayed silent a minute but finally spoke

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" I yelled

"Ha good luck with that" he replied smirking "I think it's time to end this once and for all" he said pulling out a remote and pressing a button opening all the doors in the room then dozens more of those animatronics poured out

"Nice knowing ya" Springtrap said laughing as he disappeared out of the room, then the four of us started running. We ran and turned down a hall that lead to a door with a staircase we quickly ran into it and ran up the stairs the animatronics burst through the door after a while and followed us up the stairs. Once we got to the top of the stairs there was another door way that lead to another hall way we opened it and ran out as we did an animatronic came out of nowhere and sunk its teeth into Roxy's neck making oil gush out and Roxy scream in pain

"ROXY!" I yelled then I pushed the animatronic off of her and she fell to the ground losing oil fast

"Shit Roxy" I said tearing up

Then another door opened and more animatronics spilled out into the hall

"G...go" Roxy said "Im going to be with Buddy" she said smiling then the smile faded and her eyes closed

Cheek, BB, and I got up and ran down the hall until we got to a big door that we pushed through that lead to a giant lab. When we got in we closed the doors behind us and looked around and saw Springtrap standing infront of a giant machine that probably controlled all of those robots

"I see you guys made it" Springtrap said without turning around

"Y...you're fucking sick man" I said

Then he turned around

"I take that as a compliment" he said

"And I also notice you are short one more than you were when you got here" he continued smiling

"You motherfucker" I said

Then BB ran at him and jumped on him and they flipped over a railing

"BB!" I yelled as Cheek and I ran over to where they flipped

When we got there we looked down and saw hundreds upon hundreds of those killer robots but there was no sign of BB or Springtrap then we heard screams and saw oil splashing in the middle of all of those robots and Cheek fell into my arms crying

Then we heard loud banging on the door we came in and every other door in the lab opened and hundreds of those animatronics spilled in Cheek and I were trapped and I knew there was no way out then Cheek realized it too and dropped to her knees I got down on mine and took her hands and looked in her eyes she looked at me with tears pouring down her face

"Cheek...I love you" I said

"I...love...y...you...too" she replied still crying

"I'm sorry I couldn't save us...I tried" I said

She looked at me sadly

"I let all of you guys down" I said

Cheek shook her head and looked down then I looked and saw the robots getting closer I pulled Cheek close to me and kissed her one last time then I wrapped my arms around she did the same to me

"I love you" I said again

"I love you too" she replied

Then we closed our eyes as the robots surrounded us and jumped on us.

"AHHHH!" I sat up in my bed screaming and breathing heavy with sweat pouring down my face

Cheek immediately sat up

"Brent what happened?" She asked worryingly, I looked at her

"We're alive...it was just a dream" I said sighing in relief then the door swung open and the others ran in the room

"What happened?" Freddy asked

"We heard someone screaming" Chica said

"You guys are all alive" I said smiling

"Of course we are lad, did ye have a bad dream?" Foxy asked

"No it wasn't a bad dream it was a nightmare" I said

"Well that's all it was, all of us are fine" Buddy said smiling

"Thank god" I replied "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to any of you" I said looking around

"Don't worry about it lad, we ain't going anywhere" Foxy said smiling, I smiled back

"I'm glad" I replied "I love you guys" I said looking around

"We love you too" everyone said in unison before they started walking out of the room

"Just try and relax and don't worry about anything like that ever happening" Freddy said before walking out of the room

"Thanks Freddy " I called

"No problem" he yelled back

Then I looked at Cheek and wrapped my arms around her and held her tight

"You alright?" She asked

"Yeah...because you're here" I replied she hugged me tighter

"Of course I am, like Foxy said we aren't going anywhere" Cheek said

"I'm glad" I replied then we broke the hug and I looked in her eyes

"I love you with all my heart Cheek" I said

"I love you with all of mine" she replied then I kissed her

When we broke the kiss I looked at her

"Uh just out of curiosity can you get pregnant?" I asked

"No I'm an animatronic" Cheek said "Why?" She asked

"Well in my dream all the ladies were updated so they could get pregnant" I said

"Oh really now" she said intrigued

"Yeah" I replied

"Why do you want me to be able to get pregnant?" She asked smirking

"Because I want to be a dad" I replied smiling at her, she smiled back

"Aww Brent" she said leaping on me hugging me and kissing me all over the face then my lips met her beak and I held her close as we kissed.


End file.
